


hang on in there baby

by withagun



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withagun/pseuds/withagun
Summary: Hanging with Lil J.100-word drabble.





	hang on in there baby

Vagabond walks into the tv room at the main base to see Lil J holding his Rimmy Tim hat on his head with one hand while balancing himself against the wall with his other hand and one leg. Vav, Zed, and Axi, rolls of duct tape in hand, are busy applying long strips from his clothing to the wall, while Micachu holds the video camera recording the mayhem. All are laughing.

Zed definitely has a different style of leadership than Ruby or even the Kingpin had. Vagabond has a feeling life is going to be good. At least, very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me [ on my tumblr. ](https://fahc-rvb-rwby-mckings.tumblr.com)


End file.
